


Empty Words

by EricaCreates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Dreams about Castiel, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Empty (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaCreates/pseuds/EricaCreates
Summary: A story I have imagined after seeing so many theorize that Cas gets taken by The Empty. Rowena confesses that she has a daughter when she tells the boys of a way to empty the empty. Will they free the entire contents of the empty and risk the safety of the world to save Castiel and Crowley?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Research

About The Story

After seeing several people theorize that Castiel ends up being taken by The Empty at the end of season 15, my mind went to work. 

This is not cannon. I do not know what happens in season 15, the final season of Supernatural. In this story, I will reference some things that have already happened in the Supernatural universe. 

I have imagined that this story takes place after Jack and the boys (Sam, Dean, Cas) have defeated God by following Billie's plan. God is trapped in a universe without magic. Jack sent him there and wiped his memories. He's comfortable and at peace with the life Jack made for him there. (He's an author, big surprise.) It's almost like his own personal heaven. 

Castiel was so happy when everything went to plan that he, in a moment of pure joy, kissed Dean. That created even more happy. That's when The Empty swoops in. No one but Dean, Cas, and The Empty know about the kiss. 

Cas was immediately taken by The Empty. Jack and Sam were too physically and mentally exhausted from just fighting God and building a magicless universe to fight back, despite trying. And Dean, unprepared and on his own was no match. 

Any angel or demon that's been killed - not trapped or sent to another realm - has been stuck in The Empty since their death. Jack has noticed more powers since defeating God, and so has Sam, but they haven't discussed or explored this much. 

It has only been about a month since Cas got taken. Angel's look to Jack for guidance. 

This is my very first fan fiction. I believe that I have summarized the starting point for my story. If you are confused about anything, feel free to ask. I'm also new to this tagging method. I hope I did it right. 

Thanks for reading. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. 

  * Erica 



  
  
  
  


_ Chapter One - Research _

The bunker felt cold and empty. Eileen had moved out a while ago and after the empty had taken Castiel it had only gotten worse. Dean only came out of his room to gather more research material or to go to the bathroom. Sam hadn't seen his brother for more than a few seconds in 2 weeks. Two weeks since Cas was taken. Sam was doing his best to find a way to save Cas. Doing his best to send hunters where people needed help. Doing his best to comfort Jack. Sam was struggling, and he knew it. But he was still trying.

He didn't know what was going on with his brother. He was taking Cas' disappearance even harder than Jack was. Jack was, of course, upset, but he was still functioning, still trying. It appeared that that Dean had given up.

But Sam didn't see the hyper-focused, heartbreak induced research spray that Dean had embarked on 3 days after Cas was taken by the empty. After 3 days of ugly crying, pie, immeasurable amounts of alcohol, and, you guessed it, sad chick flicks Dean decided that mourning wasn't a good look for him. If Cas were at peace, as Mary is, he'd have an easier time coming to terms with the loss. But Cas wasn't at peace. He was stuck in the empty. So Dean spent every minute that he could doing research. The men of letters didn't have much on it, but he read through every book that might even mention the empty.

Sam was in the kitchen of the bunker, making food when Eileen called to check in. "You guys got the vamps?" he asked, making sure her hunt had gone okay. Eileen assured him that everything was fine.

"Found the missing kid too. He's going to need a blood transfusion and therapy but he'll live". Eileen was glad to see Sam even if he did look sleep deprived and emotionally drained.

"Dean still hasn't come out yet. I haven't seen him in 5 days… we live in the same house, but I haven't seen my brother in 5 days." Sam sighed. "Jack and I leave his food at the door... it's just -yeah. I don't want to bother him until I have a legit plan. Exactly… a starting point. Okay, Eileen. Call if you need anything. If Jack or I see any cases will text you." He ended the video call as Jack entered the room.

"I got a message from Rowena," Jack said as Sam plated their lunch. Jack didn't need to eat but he did so for Sam. He could tell that Sam had been feeling lonely since Cas was taken. He hadn't just lost his friend. He had also lost his brother. Eating Sam's healthy food was the least Jack could do to help Sam feel less alone.They sat at the table across from each other. "She says she might be able to help us with Cas."

As if on cue, Dean walked into the kitchen. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat down next to Jack. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see if we can save that beautiful son of a bitch."

"Dean, are you sure you're up for this? This is the longest you've been out of your room since- since Cas." 

"Not true, Sammy. I sat in the bathroom for 20 minutes the other day mindlessly playing this pool thing on my phone." Dean pulled out his phone and showed the boys his newest app. "It's what I do when my brain needs a break from research."

"I love that app," Jack waved his phone back at Dean. 

"Research? I mean... I just thought-" Sam started. 

"I know what you thought, Sam. Look I know you guys have been doing research. So have I, but so far I've only seen two mentions of the empty. Neither was very useful." Sam couldn't help but look surprised. "Come on, Sam. You know the only thing that Dean Winchester is bad at is saying goodbye."

"Dude, first person? You're speaking in first person now?" 

"Nah, you're right. I thought I'd give it a chance, you know for dramatic flair? But no I'll never do that again."

"You really want to go visit Rowena with us?" Sam asked, wondering if Dean could accept another letdown if Rowena's plan didn't work. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jack smiled. He was happy to see Dean ready to fight for Cas. Cas had always been the one person in Jack's life who was supposed to last forever. Angels don't die like humans. Angels weren't supposed to die, and Jack was going to bring Cas nack and tell him so.

Jack focused his energy as he pulled a portal into existence. Making a portal really only took two things. Focus and energy. Part Celestial energy and part Earthly energy. He willed the earth to pour its energy up through his feet as the celestial energy entered through the top of his head. The two energies swirled and combined in his fingertips as he focused on the location. His fingers tips traced through the air in front of him, leaving a portal trailing behind.

"Are you ready guys?" Jack said as he looked over his shoulder. Dean tossed him an angel blade, just in case, and the three of them descended into Hell.

The boys could smell Hell before they could see it. Hell had a smell that clung to your nose and the roof of your mouth. A pile of composting leaves, char, and Sandalwood? Well, the sandalwood was new. Rowena had added that.

"Took you all long enough," Rowena said as the boys were escorted into her thrown room. It looked different from when Crowley had run the place. Rustic metal and leather were replaced with soft whiteFfurs and all natural gemstones. The man to her right look like a viking, and Jack smiled at the contrast of him and the surroundings. 

"You may leave us, Dimitri and see that we remain uninterrupted." Dimitri bowed his head and stepped into the hall. With a wave of her hand, Rowena closed the doors behind him. "It's good to be Queen, boys," she said as she poured four glasses of wine. 

"Rowena, please. We didn't-"

"Begging already, dear? That's not very You of you. Missing your angel has you feeling needy does it?" Dean clenched his fists in anger, but his cheeks seem to blush some too. 

Rowena handed each of the boys a glass and Sam went to speak. "Look we're happy to see you but you said you could help? We're all on edge trying to save Cas."

"I'm sure you'll all recall when my Fergus died, and I asked for your help." She paused hoping that on some level the boys would regret not helping all that time ago. "Well, I started researching then. There is no way to save a specific being from the empty, however there is a way to open up the empty… A way to release all it holds, and fill it with light." 

"But that would mean‐" 

"Yes, Samuel. It would release all of the empty. The place where Angels and demons go after death." 

"We're in." Jack and Dean said simultaneously. 

Rowena smiled. "I'll be honest. I was ready to do a lot more convincing, but I'll gladly save myself the trouble." 

Sam wasn't sold on the idea. "Guys, do you think cast would want this? Because I don't." His face was full of concern. 

"No. I don't think so," Jack was very matter-of-fact. "But he'd do anything to save the three of us if we were in his place."

"Kid's got a point, Sam. And since what is saving someone just about what they would want? I'm saving Cas for me. It's selfish, and I'll tell him that when I see him." Dean was letting his emotions get control again. "I'll take responsibility for every one of those demon assholes that get released. I'll hunt each one down for the rest of my life, but I need Castiel. I just need my friend back." Rowena, Sam, and Jack were stunned into silence by Dean and his monologue of emotional expression.

After a few heavy seconds, Sam's sighed. "Then let's empty the empty." He smiled at Dean. "So what do we need to do this Rowena?" 

"For now the what is less important than the who…" The boys looked confused, but Rowena was unphased. "Now Fergus never knew this, but I had another child much later in life. I tried being a good mother. Don't give me that look, Samuel, I really did try. Anyways, when I left her and her father, I did a spell on them so that they would think that the mother and wife they had known was dead." 

Jack looked horrified. "I know how it sounds, Jack. Although I really did come a long way from selling Fergus for those pigs, I was still a horrible mother. Trust me. They were better off for it… Back to the story though." She cleared her throat. "On that horrible day when Hell was opened and I decided that I had to die, I sent the lassie a book. It was a diary of sorts. A book of shadows, but the most intimate kind. It had stories of my life, reflections on spells,important research. I know she's been reading it and I know she's struggling to come with come to terms with the fact that she has magical abilities, that the world has actual monsters, and that, at one point, her mother was one."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm loving this trip down memory lane, but what does any of that have to do with the empty?" Dean had been feeling impatient since they'd arrived and Rowena's lack of urgency was starting to irritate him. 

"Right, I'm getting there darling." She noticed how tightly his fists were clenched and felt bad for him. He was trying to hold himself together. "I wrote a whole lot about the empty and the spell that would make purification of that god-awful place possible. The only thing is you need a witch who is pure of heart and those are in such short supply." 

"How would we even know if someone is pure of heart?" Sam was unsure if this was possible to know or if you just had to take the risk. 

"You do an aura spell of course," Rowena handed Sam a scroll from her desk. "It's simple enough that you'll be able to do the magic, Samuel. But you'll need someone stronger for the purification. I'd recommend trying to get a reading on my daughter. She hasn't been exposed to the worst of the things like we have, and she's part of my bloodline, so we know she's powerful." 

"So we need the book and the girl. Seems pretty straightforward to me."

"You also need to convince death to show you the path to the empty." Rowena added. 

"Oh, yes. Our good friend Billie is always willing to help." 

'Let me worry about Billy." Jack said smiling. "I followed her plans with Chuck that's got to count for something right?" 

Dean nodded. "Okay. Now that we've got the general plan, how can we find your daughter?" 

"Her name is Rosalie Gypsum, and she lives in Jericho, California." With that, Rowena and the boys said their goodbyes. Rowena was happy that she could finally do something nice for Crowley by helping him to escape the empty, and the boys were happy to help Castiel. 

Sure releasing all of the empty would release a few troublesome demons, but it would also release Gabe, Cas, and Crowley. It wasn't all bad. Besides, they had somehow managed to defeat God. After that, everything else seem to be completely manageable.

[BACK AT THE BUNKER]

"Jericho, huh?" Dean looked so far up that his eyes started to roll back. It was like he was trying to physically see his memories. "That sounds familiar." He shrugged it off. He'd probably remember it later. Rowena had given them the start they needed, but the rest was up to them. 

They pack some basic weapons, just in case, and hit the road. Jericho was about 26 and a half hours from the bunker. "We're looking atwine hell of a road trip," Dean said before revving the engine. "Come on, Sammy. Let's get this show on the friggin' road already." 

Sam sat next to Eileen. She and a friend had agreed to watch over the bunker and answer phone calls while the boys were out. "Thank you Eileen, really." Sam signed as he spoke. He had been practicing. Eileen hugged him. 

"It's no problem. Anything to help Cas." Even Eileen had noticed a change in the boys' dynamic since Cas had been taken. Jack had grown up a lot, despite still being in mourning. Sam had relentlessly dived into both organizing the hunters network and researching the empty. And Dean? Well he had completely isolated himself.

Sam got into the passenger seat and waved to Eileen. He turned to see Jack beaming in the backseat. "I know we still have a long way to go before we can save Cass, but at least we have a plan now. I knew we'd find a way. We always do." 

"Jack just‐" Dean started to caution him about not being too excited, but Sam gave Dean a serious look, helping Dean to hold his tongue so that Jack could keep his hope. "It might take a lot of planning is all." Dean knew Sam was right this time. Even the slightest chance at getting Cas out of the empty was worth a little hope. 

They drove 9 hours until they needed to refuel. Jack begged for a chance to drive, and Dean's eyelids were feeling heavy. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for longer than 2 hours. "Wake me up at the next gas station, Jack," Dean said as he laid his head against the door frame in the back seat. It wasn't comfortable. It was hard and cold, but the safety of baby couples with the sounds of Sam and Jack making light conversation helped Dean feel comforted. He slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Somehow Sam and Jack had started sharing memories of times spent with Castiel. 'Assbutt' was instantly a hit with Jack. 

As they discussed Cas, Dean's subconscious was hard at work. His high level of comfort must have carried into his dream world.


	2. Ghost-Faced Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the way to Jericho, California, Sam, Dean, and Jack get a call from the ghostfacers. They need help ganking a ghost, so they called their old friends. The boys stop off in Provo, Utah to help before continuing on with their goal of saving Castiel from the empty.

_ CHAPTER TWO - GHOST-FACED DREAMS _

  
  


It would be more poetic to say that Dean had a dream full of metaphors and symbolism. That his dreams were soft and fluid like visual poetry, but Dean is not a poet.

He's just a broken man who misses the love of his life. He had found comfort in the development of the plan to liberate Castiel, and his dream was just a mental manifestation of that.

[The Dream]

In the middle of a soft, cloud-like bed, Dean laid with his head in Castiel's lap and held him tightly. They were surrounded by an abundance of pillows, and tangled up in bed sheets. His eyes were still closed, but he was waking up. He could feel the early sunlight flooding into the room. "Are you awake yet?" He heard Cas' voice and held his breath. 

How is this happening? Cas was supposed to be in the empty. "Cas," Dean said softly without opening his eyes. "How?" Dean felt Cas' warm hand on the curve of his back. 

"I've been awake for awhile now, Dean." Cas shifted under Dean and turned so that he could hold him with both arms. 

"Cas, your supposed to be in the empty." 

"Shhh. Important right now Dean. Just enjoy what we have." Dean felt Cas press his lips to Dean's forehead, and tears came to his eyes. "Open your eyes, Dean. It has been too long since I've seen them." 

"I'm scared, Cas. I'm scared that if I open them you won't be there." Dean and Cas layed in silence, tangled up in each other and in the sheets. 

Dean had figured it out. This was a dream, but at least he could feel Cas' presence. After a long time Dean spoke. "I don't want to wake up, Cas. I don't want to leave you." 

"You have to open your eyes eventually Dean. You have a job, remember? Saving people. Hunting things." 

Dean smile. "That's right. And my next job is saving you." Dean opened his eyes and took a mental picture of what he saw. Castiel looked even more beautiful up close. Dean reached his hands up to trace the lines of Cas' face. The room started to fade to black before casted. 

"Dean I'm fading," Cas and Dean stood hugging each other in a pitch-black room. The dark was crawling up Castiel's body. 

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm coming for you. Me, Sam, and Jack. We're going to save you." Dean kissed Castiel just as he faded completely. When Dean finally opened his eyes, he was in the back of the Impala. "Son of a bitch," Dean said under his breath. 

The car was parked in front of a dirt-caked Diner. 'This place could really benefit from a power wash in a couple of cans of paint,' Dean thought to himself. He sat up and saw Sam and Jack sitting on the other side of the dusty window. Jack noticed that Dean was awake and waved at him. Dean waved back and headed in. 

The air was thick with humidity, and it was an oddly warm day for December. "Finally," Sam said as Dean sat next to Jack. "We tried waking you, but you didn't budge man." Dean grabbed the menu that laid face down on the table. "I ordered you a bacon burger and a slice of pie, Sam" said and Dean set the menu right back down. 

"That's why you're the best brother I could ever ask for Sam." The thought of food made Dean acutely aware of just how hungry he was. While waiting on the food, Jack told Dean all about how well he did with driving. 'Right Sam.' He'd say every so often, and Sam would confirm his story by saying things like 'yep. You stopped very well' or 'You are getting so much better.' 

Every once in a while, Sam would get a taste of normal life. This was one of those moments; this was textbook family time. These moments, though, were few and far between. He wish that Cas was already back, and just like that the normal feeling was gone. Normal people don't rescue angels from the empty. 

The boys all missed Cas, and doing things like eating in roadhouse diners, road tripping to save someone they love, and making deals with death made the loss hurt even more. They ate quickly and got back on the road.

A few miles into Utah, Sam's phone started ringing. Dean was back at the wheel after his much needed nap, and he pulled over to the side of the road. Their phones sat in travel bag in the back seat. Jack shuffled through them hurriedly. "Hello, this is Sam Winchester's phone." Jack said after finding the right phone. Sam held his hand out, gesturing for Jack to let him talk. "It's some hairy guy? Says he's a ghost hunter." Sam looked confused as he tried to remember a hunter named Harry. 

"Harry?" Sam said into the phone. Dean already know who it was. He was frantically gesturing for Sam to hang up. Sam still didn't make the connection. 

"Sam! Sam Winchester? It's Harry Spangler. Your friend from the ghostfacers?! Don't tell me that it's been so long that you forgot me." 

"Oh!" Sam rolled his eyes and instantly regretted answering. Dean was sad to see that he was right. He could have gone forever without hearing from the Ghost facers. "That Harry. No, of course I didn't forget you. I just hopes that you and the other ghostfacers had called it quits after learning about how dangerous hunting could be."

"oh, no. Hunters run toward danger! Not from it. You and Dean taught us that." Sam was beginning to regret not taking Dean's advice to hang up. "Anyway this isn't a social call, Sam." 

"It never is," Sam thought to himself. 

Harry continued with his story. "We were working at case, and we think we might be in over our heads." Harry told Sam that Maggie had found a place in Utah where four local people had recently killed themselves. 

It wouldn't be so alarming if it weren't for the fact that this has been happening for years. For as long as Maggie could find records for, starting on December 1st of every year a series of 13 suicides would take placw. There'd be one a night until December 13th. The body was always found in the same room on the same piece of property.

"Where is this happening?" Sam asked, confused as to how no one had seen the pattern sooner. 

"We're in Provo, Utah," Harry answered. 

"You're already there, Harry? Please don't go into that building." 

"Relax, Sam. That's why I'm calling for help. We're just keeping people from going in." 

Sam started putting Provo, Utah into Dean's phone GPS. "We can be there in 2 hours... can you stay safe until then?" 

"Of course. We know when we need help. The EMF is going nuts in our initial sweep." 

"Text me the exact address and any relevant details Harry. Will be there soon." Sam hung up. 

Dean wass already complaining. "Really Sam? The ghostfacers?! We're already busy enough! What about Cas?" His eyes filled with tears. Dean began to sob. He had held it together pretty well after that torturous dream, but he'd reached his limit. 

"Dean, We are going to save Cas. I promise, but we can't let more innocent people die. Cas would understand. Provo is on the way. We'll just put an end to whatever spirit is there and then keep going to California." 

Dean knew Sam was right. Cas was already in the empty, but these people were still alive. He just missed his friend. "He's just been gone too long already," Dean said as he angrily wipe his tears away. "One day in the empty is too much." 

"Cas is strong Dean, and he's got to know we're fighting for him." Jack smiled. "He knows we would never leave them there." Jack took a second to try and connect to Cas telepathically. He tried this from time to time. He hadn't been able to connect yet, but he could feel Cas' existence. He knew Cas was struggling, but he was still somewhere in the universe. 

"Right," Dean said after regaining his composure. "so what did Harry McGhostfacer say?"

Sam recounted what Harry had told him on the phone, pausing occasionally to read the text updates. "Oh, he also said the people who commit suicide have all been people struggling with their mental health. Postpartum depression. Drug addiction. War vet. Cancer patient. Locals say the placeihas always been haunted, but it only takes lives these 13 days out of the Year." 

Sam read another text. "Apparently it's on the property of an old Asylum. This hospital has been remodeled but the haunted building is a few yards away and holds all the old records. It's also the morgue and crematorium that used to be used for patients." 

"Crematorium that means no bones?" Dean made a face. 

"Yeah apparently there were too many deaths to keep up with, so the cemetery filled up fast. Eventually they just opted to cremate everyone and spread their ashes over the graveyard." Sam was grossed out by that thought. 

"What's wrong Sammy? Dead people just blowing in the wind making you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, actually." 

"Yeah.. now that I think about it, it is pretty- yuck." 

A while later they pulled up to the old crematorium. Harry and Ed stood in front of the camera, and Kenny followed their every move. Maggie sat in the back of a truck bed surrounded by boxes of old medical records.

"Sam! Dean! Hey guys." Ed and Harry looked a lot less nerdy than the last time they had met. "Who's this?" 

"Oh, hi! I'm Jack." Jack was the first to notice the fashion similarity between Sam, Dean, and the ghostfacers. He did a double take. 

"Okay cool! I'm harry. This is Ed. Kenny is the man with the camera, and Maggie is over in the truck. Are you a new Hunter?" 

"Oh, umm… kind of. Actually, I'm a Nephilim, but I work with Sam and Dean too." 

Ed and Harry looked completely stunned. "Haha. Jack. Always a jokester." Dean give him the 'lie-your-ass-off' face and he understood. 

"Right," Jack winked, very obviously. "Because of the camera." He said and continue to walk toward Maggie. "Nice flannel, guys." He said over shoulder without looking back. 

"Thanks," all four men - Sam and Dean, Harry and Ed - responded simultaneously. 

"What? It's a wardrobe staple for us hunters," Harry said and smirked directly into the camera. 

"While we're here, no camera." Dean says holding his hand out in front of the lens. "Turn it off, pal." 

"Dean. it's our investigation. People deserve the truth. The camera stays on."

"Right. Whatever. Just stay out of the way and don't get hurt." Sam and Dean walked closer to the building with their EMF meters out. Kenny crept behind them with the camera. 

"This EMF is going bonkers," Ed says to the camera. "This is indicative of paranormal activity."

Sam's EMF reader died despite being fully charged. "Whatever it is just drained my battery," Sam said to Dean. 

Dean looked around the building for a few more minutes. "Let's check with Jack and Maggie to see if they found anything before we make a plan" The brothers headed over to the truck bed. 

Sam took the lead. "Hey Maggie... any ideas on the spirit we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I just found this file before you guys got here." She handed a thick manila folder to Sam. 

"Annabelle Hurst, he began to read. "Only 17 when she was committed." 

"Go to the last five pages." Maggie was not the most patient of the ghostfacers crew. 

"December 1st Anna tried to commit suicide in her room. December 2nd Anna tried to commit suicide in the lunchroom." 

"It just keeps talking about her failed attempts."

"Until December 13th," Maggie finished. "She finally kills herself on December 13th, in that tree." She pointed to a tree about 20 feet away from the old crematorium. 

Annabelle's ghost appeared under the tree, reaching out toward the bed of the truck. "She's just staring at us." Her eyes were piercing through them.

"You can't hear her?" Dean's face changed slowly from his normal, time-to-kick-ghost-ass expression to one of emotional anguish. "She's so lonely." His voice was low and soft, as of he were falling asleep, and he started to walk closer.

" Dean, snap out of it" Sam said, and grabbed his brother's shoulders. It was no use. Sam turned and shot rock salt at the spirit. She disappeared. Dean went back to being normal. "What the hell man?!" Sam asked as Dean shook his head trying to clear it. 

"I don't know... She just started singing to me." No one was more confused than Dean. 

"Okay, so what we got to do is salt and burn her bones… If there are any. Jack? Does her file say if she was buried or cremated?" Sam was more nervous now that Dean had become Annabelle's next target. 

"Cremated." Sam looked defeated. 

"Right. Of course, it's not that easy." 

"I have an idea," Ed turned toward the camera. "What if we salt and burn the whole graveyard? The records say it's where they spread the ashes."

"Do you think that will work?" Dean turns to Sam. 

"I mean, it's worth a shot right?"

"We're going to need a lot more salt," Jack said and poofed a few huge bags into existence. "Costco has everything." 

"Since when do you know about Costco?" Sam was impressed. 

"Dean and Cas took me once. We got churros." 

"It was when we were trying to figure out if he had a soul," Dean whispered to Sam. Kenny, the cameraman, kept zooming into the salt that Jack had conjured out of thin air. 

"How the heck," Harry started to ask about the salt but the ghost was back. Sam wasted no time. He fired the rock salt gun. 

"Now or Never guys," He picked up one of the big bags of salt. 

Jack snapped his fingers and the other bags of salt were suddenly spread out over the graveyard. "Show-off," Sam said jokingly as he cut into his bag, opened it, and spread its contents over the remainder of the graveyard. 

"I don't think our lighters will be enough Firepower," Dean said just as Annabelle appeared again. This time she was in front of the door to the crematorium. 

Sam didn't see her. He's too busy spreading the salt. Once he looked up, Dean was halfway between the graveyard and the crematorium. Sam pulled out the gun from his waistband and fired, but the ghost phased out too quickly. She reappeared closer to Dean. He reached out for her. It was like he was in a trance. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled and fired again. This time he made contact. "Snap out of it, Dean." Sam ran toward his brother with his gun still at the ready, just in case. "Jack, light it on fire!" Sam called to Jack just as he finally caught up to Dean. Soon the entire graveyard was up in flames. The entire ghostfacers team started, mouth agape, at Jack. 

"You must be some kind of wizard, bro! What house are you? Ed and I are Gryffindor." Harry was so excited. 

"I don't live in a house. We have a bunker." Jack was so confused. 

"Kenny, please… tell us you got all that." Harry turned to the camera guy. 

With a nod of his head that went wildly unnoticed by the ghostfacers Jack destroyed the video. "Kenny… Your silence has us all on edge. I repeat, please say you got that on camera." 

"The file… The whole thing. It's gone. It's not here. I know I hit record this time." Apparently, Kenny forgot to hit record a lot. 

"Man, we just gotta get a better camera man next time," Ed added after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. "Kenny, you can help with the research or be on camera." 

"Yeah Tech isn't really your strong suit buddy…" Harry patted Kenny on the shoulder. 

Surprisingly salting the graveyard seemed to do the trick. When Jack let the place on fire, Sam and Dean saw the ghost of Annabelle burn out of existence. 

"That was way easier than I expected," Dean admitted. "I'm glad we could help before anyone got hurt… Anyway back on the road." 

"Dean, you almost got hurt. Don't think you're getting off that easily," Sam said. He had been thinking about how the previous victims had all struggled with their mental health. "Dean you know we can talk about anything right?" 

"Sam. Please. Not this. Not now." Dean exhaled slowly. "Let's just get back on the road and focus on saving Cas. You want to help? That'll do it."


End file.
